The Evolution of Evil
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: Hissy, hissy, little snakey...Slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Every story has an ending...but what of the beginning? Let me take you back before Harry Potter. See full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Evolution of Evil**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from my fanfics. It is just for a bit of fun._

**Warnings**: _This will turn out to be a slash fanfic, meaning there will be male/male pairings. Along the way there also will be Dumbledore bashing. I have decided the pairings but it will be a surprise._

**Summary**: _"Hissy, hissy, little snakey...Slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Every story has an ending...but what of the beginning? Let me take you back before Harry Potter, Before the Prophecy and before the rein of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters._

**{{{+}}}**

The Gaunt family were a proud bunch of dark pureblood wizards and witches; they lived in a small town called Little Hangleton in a small run down cottage a little ways away from the rich muggles who lived in a luxurious manor house.

The Riddles.

Marvolo Gaunt, a short man standing at five foot, in his early thirties; hated The Riddles. Not only where the Riddles rich they were also non magical human beings.

Muggles.

Marvolo hated muggles just like his fore fathers and their fore fathers did going all the way back until Salazar Slytherin; the _greatest _out of all the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Cadmus Peverell one of the three brothers who were infamous for the creation of the Deathly Hallows.

The Gaunt's weren't exactly well off, but they weren't struggling either. Marvolo and Astoria Gaunt was first cousin and were forced to marry but it wasn't a loveless marriage. Oh no; Marvolo Gaunt loved his cousin his Astoria with all his heart, he had never seen another woman who could rival her beauty.

Astoria was a beautiful woman; she wasn't a tall woman but she was not petty in anyway standing at five foot six, she had beautiful long brunette hair that reached the middle of her back, her frame was nice and curvy, and her eyes were a stunning grey. She had already giving birth to a son, which Marvolo and herself named Morfin after her father.

The babe was only 4 years old and the Gaunt's had decided that they would try for another child.

As the years passed Astoria had grown into a deep depression as it seemed she could not conceive and Morfin wasn't showing any signs of having magic.

Marvolo had grown bitter and angry as the years passed and he would abuse Morfin, placing him under the Cruictas curse and hurting his son in any shape or form.

Then one morning Astoria came rushing into her husband's office nearly jumping for joy.

"Marvolo, beloved, I have the greatest news." She gushed breathlessly.

Blinking slowly Marvolo pushes himself up from behind his desk and moves towards his wife. Standing in front of her he places his heavy hands onto her shoulders.

"What is it Astoria, my love?" His ugly brown eyes never leaving her grey ones.

Astoria smiled up at her husband and traced his wrinkled face with her fingers.

"I'm pregnant dear one." She whispers excitedly, placing her hands lovingly upon her slightly swollen stomach.

Marvolo's eyes grew wide and with a loud shout of joy, he picked Astoria up in his arms and twirled them both around the room.

As Astoria's feet touched the ground a small noise drew their attention towards the door, giggling softly an eight year old Morfin enters the office. Marvolo's expression changed quickly; his face turning an ugly purple color, he took in a deep gush of breath and was about to yell at the boy when his wife's soft hand touched his shoulder, a gasp escaping her lips.

Halting at Astoria's command Marvolo looks down at his son and his mouth drops open in shock. Morfin was doing magic; he was levitating a small toy.

The breath that he didn't realize he was holding in escaped and came out in a rush.

_His son was doing magic!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evolution of Evil**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from my fanfics. It is just for a bit of fun._

**Warnings**: _This will turn out to be a slash fanfic, meaning there will be male/male pairings. Along the way there also will be Dumbledore bashing. I have decided the pairings but it will be a surprise._

**Summary**: _"Hissy, hissy, little snakey...Slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Every story has an ending...but what of the beginning? Let me take you back before Harry Potter, Before the Prophecy and before the rein of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters._

A sharp pain filled cry escaped Astoria, the strongest yet from the soon-to-be-mother, Marvolo watched in concern his fingers clenching and unclenching as his wife cried out into the night. Somewhere outside, thunder sounded. The snow continued to fall rapidly and all Marvolo could think was that it was so _wet. _Wet cheeks, wet clothes, dark red wet on the sheets as the birthing process began; panic filled him to the brim as a thought crossed his mind.

_There's too much blood._

Looking towards the healer; his ugly brown eyes narrowing he snaps out angrily.

"What are you doing? My wife is bleeding too much and all you can do is stand there! DO SOMETHING." He bellowed.

The healer snapped out of it and began hurrying around the room collecting things all the while Astoria was mumbling incoherently; grasping her husband's hand tightly.

Astoria screamed loudly one last time and fell gasping harshly in pain, her out-of-focus dull grey eyes met with Marvolo's ugly brown.

"PUSH!" screamed the healer. "For the love of Merlin...women push!"

Astoria did as she was told, she pushed with all her might, and she was breathing heavily. The healer on the other hand caught the newborn child.

The healer looked sickly pale at the babe and then looking up at Marvolo; stuttering out.

"W-what do I do?"

Marvolo looking angrily up at the healer he starts to hiss in parsletongue about incompetent healers, he takes his newborn child out of the healer's arms, snatches up the scissors; and cuts the already-shrivelling umbilical cord. It was a neat snip; the baby would have a normal belly-button.

A look between the legs revealed it was a girl and she opened her little mouth and issued a great squalling, healthy cry. After cleaning his daughter of all the blood and afterbirth Marvolo looks to his wife, Astoria looking at her husband weakly smiled slightly; let one last spasm of pain cross her face and then her head fell slack to the side. Her once stunning grey eyes now unseeing.

Dead..

Looking back up at the healer Marvolo hoarsely croaks out.

"Leave us."

Closing his eyes tightly his teeth grind against one another and his grip on his newborn child tightens making the babe let out a sharp cry. Breath hisses out of his parted mouth and he opens his ugly brown eyes, looking towards his Astoria's lifeless face.

"No,' he whispers in sorrow. "You can't leave me."

His heart was hammering against his rib cage in desperation; placing his child onto the bed he flicks out his wand and cries out.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_!"

Nothing happens. A sob escapes Marvolo's lips and he waves his wand over Astoria again.

"_V-Vulnera S-Sanentur_!"

Again nothing happens. Marvolo's boy begins to shake in suppressed sobs.

"_VULNERA SANENTUR!" _He screams out, but again nothing happens and Marvolo crumbles into himself loud heartbroken sobs escape his chapped lips.

That day something in Marvolo Gaunt snapped and he was never the same ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evolution of Evil**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from my fanfics. It is just for a bit of fun._

**Warnings**: _This will turn out to be a slash fanfic, meaning there will be male/male pairings. Along the way there also will be Dumbledore bashing. I have decided the pairings but it will be a surprise._

**Summary**: _"Hissy, hissy, little snakey...Slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Every story has an ending...but what of the beginning? Let me take you back before Harry Potter, Before the Prophecy and before the rein of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters._

Merope Gaunt lived all her life by three rules.

_One: Don't be seen nor heard._

_Two: Stay away from Morfin, as he was insane and highly unpredictable._

_Three: Cooking, cleaning and washing if not done expect abuse._

If she didn't follow one of these rules her father Marvolo and brother Morfin would take notice of her and then she would be slandered, physically and mentally abused in the worst possible way.

Merope hated her life, her heart was filled with sorrow and all she ever dreamed about was being set free.

_Like a bird, I wanna be a bird so I can fly away and never come back, never have a care. _She thought desperately.

With a heavy sigh, Merope looks down at the novel she has been reading before her mind turned to reflection. She was reading about handsome men who rode white horses, saving damsels in distress and then having a happily ever after in a place called Camelot.

A scoff escapes her mouth without her permission.

_Like that is ever going to happen to me. _She thought miserably.

A nose outside drew her attention and she looks threw the dirty window, squinting her eyes to see better. A soft glow seemed to surround them drawing Merope's cross eyed brown eyes even further.

The first thing she noticed was the familiar beautiful brown Albanian horse, _it was a fine looking animal well kept_ she thought to herself; her eyes seemed to look up from the animal on their own accord as though they were being forced to look there. Sitting on the horse was the man that rode by each day at exactly the same time; Merope liked looking at him as he was the most attractive man Merope had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes grew dazed and she sighs in appreciation and as quickly as the fantasy crosses her mind a hand wacks her straight across the face and she tumbles to the floor in a painful heap.

A groan escapes Merope and she cradles her face in the palm of her hand, tears gather at the corner of her eyes but she holds them back; it would only do her more harm than good.

A bellow of laughter from above her made her look up into the silver eyes that belonged to her brother Morfin. Her breasts were heaving in fright and she let out a soft whimper.

"_Alwaysss knew you were a filthy muggle-loving whore." _Morfin hisses out in disgust his face sneering down at his sister; he lunges forward making Merope flinch back; he quickly stops and laughs mockingly at her.

"_You jussst wait till Father hears, you'll be in for it then won't you whore!" _

"_What has the dirty squib done now Morfin?" _Marvolo demands as he walks in to the kitchen.

An evil smirk crosses Morfin's face and he crosses his arms across his chest and leers down at Merope.

"_She wasss looking at that muggle again father! She likes looking at that muggle. Alwaysss in the garden when he passesss...peering through the hedges at him, isn't she? And lassst night...Hanging out the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she? But I got him Father! I got him as he went by and didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he Merope?" _

Before Merope could say anything Marvolo had her by the throat pressing her back into the hot stove top making her cry out in pain. His eyes were gleaming with hate and disgust.

"_Is it true? My daughter – pure-blooded descendent of Salazar Slytherin – hankering after a filthy, dirty-veined Muggle?" _

Merope struggled in her Fathers grasp, her legs and arms flying ungracefully in every direction; her face had started to change a different shade of colour and she was struggling for air, darkness pressed against her eyes tightly and the last thing she remembered was seeing her brother fly backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evolution of Evil**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from my fanfics. It is just for a bit of fun.

**Warnings**: This will turn out to be a slash fanfic, meaning there will be male/male pairings. Along the way there also will be Dumbledore bashing. I have decided the pairings but it will be a surprise.

**Summary**: "Hissy, hissy, little snakey...Slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Every story has an ending...but what of the beginning? Let me take you back before Harry Potter, Before the Prophecy and before the rein of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters.

Marvolo let go of his daughters throat as he heard his son crash into the nearby wall he turned around brandishing his wand at the man who trespassed in his home.

"Who are you?" Marvolo yelled angrily at the unknown man.

"Mr Gaunt my name is Bob Ogden I'm from the Ministry of Magic and I currently run the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, I am here to arrest your son for the use of magic used on a Muggle." Bob Ogden said as he fiddled with his hat.

Marvolo looked at the man as if he was totally insane and before he could stop himself he started to laugh hysterically. Bob fiddled some more with his hat nervously he had heard about the Gaunts being totally insane and new he had to be cautious. He coughed trying to get Marvolo's attention with no reaction so he coughed louder while saying.

"Mr. Gaunt, as I've said: the reason for my visit-" Marvolo interrupted Bob.

"I heard you the first time! And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him-what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law." Bob said firmly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law'. He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?" Marvolo practically spat into Bobs face.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Replied Bob

"Well that's too bad my son isn't going anywhere with you or with anyone else do you see this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Do you know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"." Showing off the gold ring inset with a black stone and then before anyone could do so much as blink Marvolo's wand was pointing straight at Bob and this time a stinging hex was flung at him.

"Get out of my house Mr…_Ogden _before that stinging hex becomes something a little bit more deadly." Marvolo glared angrily at the man standing before him venom practically oozing out of his eyes.

Gulping nervously Bob Apparated with a loud crack leaving the Gaunt's shack in silence.


End file.
